


Blast from the Past

by AstridEstelle



Series: One Day I'll Finish... [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: During a fight with Warp, Wally disappears from his timeline and ends up in the future. Now he has to figure out a way back home but his teammates aren't quite ready for him to disappear from their lives again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: One Day I'll Finish... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Based off that one episode from Teen Titans. Just posting old work so someone can read them, idk if I'll finish maybe.

Kid Flash." Robin shouted, "NO!"

He watched in horror as his best friend his everything chased after Warp both of them disappearing into portal. He chased after them his outstretched hand clutching nothing but air as the portal closed and vanished.

Robin shuddered unclenching his hand to reveal strands of red hair resting in his palm.

"Where did he go?" Miss M asked.

"Warp is a, was, why isn't Wally back? He should be back by now." Robin said.

"I don't think he's coming back." Artemis muttered.

"No! He has too!" Robin said turning to Aqualad, "We should wait here just in case he comes back. What if he's hurt or tired or something."

"I don't think that would be wise." Aqualad said slowly.

"We should wait." Superboy grunted, he had spent most of his life waiting, he'd spent the rest of it waiting if he had too.

"One hour." Aqualad said.

Only Artemis and himself seemed to realize that Kid Flash wasn't coming back. Miss M, Superboy, and Robin were talking about what he would want when he came back. When he didn't come back it would ruin them.

* * *

Wally grabbed Warp's suit in the middle vibrating his hand and letting out a triumphet ha! When he pulled the clock away.

"In your face-"

"You idiot! You've messed up my suit."

"Hey don't do the crime if you can't do the time!"

The vortex they were in vanished along with Warp and suddenly he was falling.

He hit the water with a smack sinking quickly before propelling himself through the surface. Wally shivered looking up as a snowflake landed on him.

It was snowing and why was he in the ocean? In the distance Wally saw a fin making its way toward him. He shivered staring at the lights in the distance that had to be land. He groaned and began kicking, at least he could swim fast not as fast as Kaldur but pretty fast.

Wally groaned dragging himself to shore and flopping on the beach. He shook opening his food compartment and placing the clock in there. This was his ticket home depending on what had happened. Wally shivered glancing around, he couldn't fall asleep now, he might not wake up.

Luckily for him he was in Happy Harbor. Groaning he lifted himself up trudging through the snow and towards the nearest Zeta Beam.

Recognize Kid Flash B03 Error, B03

Wally rubbed at his eyes blearily ignoring the computer and headed towards his room, typing in the password. He huffed when it didn't work and made his way to Robin's room, the little troll had changed his password again, fine he'd just crash with him again.

Entering the password he walked in, taking off his suit. Shivering he looked in his closet, he usually left some of his clothes in here for moments like these. Wally grabbed a shirt throwing it on, scratching at his head in confusion, he didn't remember his shirt being this huge. It hung off his gangly form like a dress exposing half his shoulder and neck. He shrugged stripping out his boxers and pulling on a a pair of pajama pants. Those were too big too, obviously a prank from his troll of a best friend.

Wally climbed into the best prodding at his friends form, when he didn't wake up he snickered Robin had worked himself into exhaustion again. He shivered cuddling closer to Robin at least he didn't have to worry about hypothermia anymore.

* * *

Nightwing let out a groan as he woke up, he hadn't crashed like that in a while. He shifted staring at the body next to him, he didn't remember bringing anybody home last night and he could've sworn he went to Mt. Justice not his house.

Nightwing rubbed his eyes looking around, he was at Mt. Justice so who was the guy snuggling with him?

He stared at the boy in front of him a little bit worried he had picked up a teenager, if he wasn't going to hell before he definitely was now.

Nightwing eyed the boy cuddling to his form, he was shivering slightly and there was dried ice? in his hair. Well at least he was cute. Especially wearing his clothes. Nightwing poked the boy who grumbled batting his hand away.

Someone wasn't a morning person. He shook the boy trying to wake up, "Listen kid you gotta go."

"Aunt Iris it's too early." He mumbled.

Nightwing felt his jaw dropped as he stared at the boy, "Wally?"

The boy cracked open an eye, closing it and then opened both eyes in horror staring at him.

An imposter, some cruel sick joke then. Nightwing straddled the attacker pinning his hands above his head. "Who are you? Is this some kind of joke? Cadmus make you."

"You're working for Cadmus! Get off me you creep. What did you do with Robin! Where's Robin."

"Robin?"

"Yes Robin protege of Batman. Shit! Are you here to take Superboy back we won't let you. Where are my friends! Get off of me!"

Nightwing tightened his grip as the boy began vibrating. "I'll let you go if you tell me who Batman and Robin are."

"You're an idiot if you think I'll tell them who they are. What makes you think I know anyway?"

"Because Kid Flash knows who they are under the mask!"

"Well, I'm not telling you anything."

Superboy came through the door, "Are you okay I heard..." He trailed staring at the boy Nightwing had pinned to the bed.

"Supey you're okay! Get this creep off of me!"

"Is that..."

"I'm trying to find out but he won't answer questions. He thinks I'm the enemy."

"You are the enemy! Supey don't just stand there!"

"Wally. I need you to answer a question. The man pinning you down is a superhero we just have to make sure you aren't a Cadmus clone."

"Why would I be a clone?"

"Just answer the question okay."

"Fine but only cause Supey's here. What's your stupid question."

"Where did Robin grow up before Batman took him in?"

"A circus. I'm not telling you the name."

"I don't need the name. I already know. It's Haly's circus."

"How did you-"

Nightwing released his grip, hugging him, "Wally I missed you so much."

"What. Supey a little help here."

Superboy stepped forward, hovering over them before hugging them too. "We really did miss you."

Wally stared, eyes crinkled in confusion. They missed him?


End file.
